Shazam
Shazam '''is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User, and uses magical powers derived from ancient Gods and Heroes. Biography Young Billy Batson was chosen by a mysterious wizard to become Earth’s Mightiest Mortal. By saying “Shazam,” Billy assumes the power of six ancient heroes and gods. Regime Being young, Billy Batson was more apt to be persuaded and bullied into working for Superman. As the regime’s oppression grows, Billy begins to have second thoughts about the justness of his actions. New 52 A troubled foster child, Billy Batson is chosen to become the champion who stands between our world and the dark forces of sorcery. With one magic word, he is transformed into Shazam! Injustice Comic Shazam first appears in the comic when he and along with several other members of the Justice League in the Watchtower to answer Wonder Woman's summons. After listening to her speech, he is one of the many heroes who goes after many of the Flash's Rogues, with Shazam fighting and interrogating Gorilla Grodd. He waits outside the villain's bar, World's End while Wonder Woman, Flash and Raven goes after Mirror Master. Shazam next appears calling down his lightning bolt to follow after Wonder Woman when Cyborg alerts the League to Aquaman's attack on a Japanese fleet that was poaching whales. He joins Wonder Woman in getting ready to battle Aquaman and his forces after one soldier shoots Wonder Woman in the face. Shazam battles with Arthur's forces when he sees Wonder Woman pulled under the sea. He quickly dives into the waters and frees her from Aquaman's grasp, dragging Arthur by a choke hold into the air. Shazam warns Arthur that he doesn't want to fight and to stand down, as he is outmatched. Arthur persists however, and Billy is shocked when he sees a tsunami rise in the distance. Shazam is unnerved when he sees Aquaman's forces retreat, and is in disbelief entirely when he realizes just what is causing the wave. Ivan releases Arthur to help the rest of the League save the sinking ships but he and Green Lantern are knocked out of the air by the monstrous tentacles of the kraken Arthur has summoned. Shazam dives into the waters to rescue drowning sailors from the Kraken's grasp when Superman arrives and forcefully convinces Aquaman to call the beast off. However, when Aquaman gives a "Show of strength" by having his army rise at several docks and harbors across the world, Superman calls Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Shazam to him and together, they lift Atlantis from under the sea and place it in the Sahara Desert. Though he isn't seen after this, when Aquaman relents, Superman comments that the action of moving the city didn't sit well with Shazam or Green Lantern. Injustice: Gods Among Us In Injustice Gods Among Us, Shazam is seen in the beginning after the opening cinematic as a normal hero battling Black Adam, in which he succeeds in doing so with the help of Hawkgirl. He and Hawkgirl never travel to the alternate universe and are forced to stay in the normal one. The Alternate Shazam appears in the other universe as a "diplomat" for the One World Government Regime with Flash discussing and putting Superman's treaty in place with normal Aquaman posing as their Aquaman. The normal Aquaman disagrees with the treaty that Shazam's Aquaman was prepared to agree with (Superman ruling over the ocean and Atlantis) and so a battle ensues, with Aquaman defeating Shazam. Shazam then appears later with Flash again on the Watchtower, commenting on Superman's Batman execution bait plan. The conversation continues until Deathstroke takes them both by surprise with mines which leads to a battle between Deathstroke and Shazam, in which Deathstroke defeats Shazam. Shazam confronts Lex Luthor later about his decision to rebel against Superman, believing that Superman was doing what was right. Lex disagrees with Shazam and proceeds to knock out Billy. However, when Lex challenges Superman and prepares his Kryptonite laser, Shazam interrupts the countdown to the firing that leads to Superman being able to choke and kill Luthor, which leads to Shazam questioning whether Superman is as good as he would think he would be. Shazam is present at the altered future's Fortress of Solitude when Superman devises the plan to wipe out Metropolis and Gotham City to show that he reigns supreme over them, to which Shazam argues with Superman about whether this was the right thing to do, but then Superman attacks Billy by freezing his mouth (to prevent him from shouting SHAZAM) and then by using his heat vision to kill the Alternate Shazam through his eyes to his skull. After a somber moment between Yellow Lantern, Grundy and Flash, Billy is buried in the snow outside of the Fortress of Solitude by a sorrowful Grundy, while the Flash realizes that Batson's comment 'this isn't what we signed up for' was true, and defected from the Regime to the Insurgency to warn them of this because of Billy's selfless actions. Powers and Abilities *The wisdom of Solomon *The strength of Hercules *The stamina of Atlas *The power of Zeus *The courage of Achilles *The speed of Mercury Gameplay Character Trait '''Solomon's Judgement: Shazam calls down and catches bolts of lightning that augment all of his punching attacks to increase their damage for a limited period of time. Move List Basic Attacks: *Low Jab *Jumping Strike *Thundering Elbow *Lifting Cut *Mercury's Sidekick *Sweeping Kick *Power Cross *Mighty Slam *Achilles' Fist Combo Attacks: *Hercule's Strength *One-Two Kick *Mighty Charge Special Moves: *Atlas Torpedo *Bolt of Zeus *Herculean Might *Achilles' Clutch * Advancing Mercury Storm *Elluding Mercury Storm Super Move The Power Of SHAZAM:'' ''Shazam uppercuts his enemy into the stratosphere and pummels his opponent with a series of blows. Then he elbows the opponent in the back, grabs his enemy by the legs, spins his enemy, and throws his opponent back on the ground. Ending Following the events in the parallel dimension, Shazam's fellow heroes returned home. But an alien virus contracted during the transfer created in them acute mental instability. They turned on their fellow crime fighters in a deranged fury. Alone and desperate, Shazam shared the power of the Word with his adpoted brothers and sisters. Their purity of heart gave them courage. The Army of Shazam incapacitated the former heroes. Eventually they took the place of the Justice League as primary defenders of Earth. Quotes *"You can't beat Earth's mightiest mortal!" -Clash with any Character *"Taking you down!" -Clash with Aquaman *"I'm taking you down!" -Clash with Batman *"I have the strength of Hercules!" -Clash with Black Adam *"Still kicked your butt!" -Clash with Black Adam *"Then back off!" -Clash with Superman *"Don't call me Billy!" -Clash with Superman *"Sorry I have to do this, ma'am." -Clash with Killer Frost Intro/Outro INTRO: '''Billy runs into the fight, yelling "SHAZAM!" This causes a lightning bolt to strike him, transforming him into Shazam. '''OUTRO: 'Shazam flies into a stormy sky and hovers in midair. He then crosses his arms and says "I like being a hero". Costumes Default Shazam has a red costume with gold and white accents. Electricity flows through his suit and the white lightning bolt logo on his chest. He wears a gold belt and gauntlets and a white hooded cape. He also has gold boots. Regime Shazam wears a red costume with more black accents. His torso is red with a larger lightning bolt down the center. The sides of his costume are black and he now wears a black hooded cape. He has modified gold belt and gauntlets. New 52 His Costume from the New 52 Reboot. (Unlock by completing all Star Lab Missions for Shazam) Trivia *Shazam's name was originally Captain Marvel, but it was changed in the New 52 reboot due to many legal issues with Marvel Comics. *Shazam was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, ''using the name Captain Marvel. *Shazam is a teen as Billy Batson, making him the youngest playable fighter by far. *Interestingly, although Shazam derives his powers from various Greek and Roman deities and heroes, his power of wisdom is taken from Solomon, who is a Biblical icon. *Shazam's single-player battle mode ending has a nod to the rage from MKvsDC Gallery Screenshots Shazamlarge55.jpg|Shazam's Render Shazam.jpg|Super Move Shazam!!!.jpg|Shazam!!! Shazam!!! 1.jpg|Shazam!!! Shazam 1.jpg Shazam 2.jpg Shazam 3.jpg ALTS.PNG|Shazam's and The Flash's Alternate Costume. Shazam Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Shazam 6.jpg|Alternate Costume Shazam 5.jpg Shazam 7.jpg Billy Batson.jpg|Billy Batson Shazam! 1.jpg Shazam! 2.jpg Shazam! 3.jpg Shazam! 4.jpg Shazam! 5.jpg Shazam! 6.jpg 400px-Injustice_shazam_super_move.png|Shazam unleashing his Super on Doomsday shazam new 52.png|His new 52 costume Videos Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Regime Member Category:Justice Society Members Category:Bosses Category:Deceased